Defy The Senses
by gbfever
Summary: Cody hates Alejandro, and Alejandor isnt so keen about Cody either, but after the two end up on a school project together a small shift in their relationship occurs that neither excepted.


**A/N: Hello just wanted to bring a little alecody to the td fandom, so here is a multi chapter one just for you crack fanatics. If there can be an aleno out there, then why not alecody eh? **

**This takes place in an AU high school where total drama never happened but some events if you do read this will sound similar hehe yeah…. **

**I'll probably be updating this story at random since I have another story Gender Bent Redux that I am currently working on that will take up most of my attention. You should go check it out plz XD sorry enough advertising. .**

**Warning: Slash but in later chapters, none right now though. Also it's an AU don't like it then don't read but uh who honestly hates AU's?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own total drama**

**Chapter 1 **

**This sucks**

"What?" Alejandro and Cody cried out in retaliation, just moments ago they found out that Mr. Mclean had paired the two on an assignment. No one bothered to care about the spontaneous outburst however because shortly after the bell rang, and the students flooded out of the classroom.

"You cannot seriously except me to work with the pitiable _nerdling _do you?" questioned Alejandro as he walked up to the teachers desk to further express his objections of being forced to work with the geek. Cody quickly followed the Latin's pace and stood right next him.

"And like I want to be partners with such a jerk-ass" Cody mumbled under his breath. Alejandro overheard Cody, and shot him a nasty look before he averted his attention back to the educator. Alejandro crossed his arms over his well toned chest while he raised a brow, impatiently he waited for the older male in front of him to respond and fix the situation at hand.

Mclean gave an amused smirk, and chuckled lightly "I am sorry you two aren't pleased with the arrangements but what do you except _me _to do about it?"

"How about you let us switch partners teach? " Cody pleaded.

"Normally I wouldn't disagree with your wise decision making skills sir," Alejandro intervened trying butter up the narcissistic professor "but I have to object to this partnership, please can I have anyone else. Hmmm like say Noah for example. I wouldn't even mind being paired with the butterball Owen. Anyone is a better choice than that pathetic _Cody_. You understand right, someone as handsome and as intelligent as you can surly sympathies, no?"

Cody rolled his eyes at Alejandro's suck up attempt "Hello standing right here, whatever, but yeah I agree with Al" the tawny skinned boy twitched at the nickname, and Cody couldn't help but smirk a little "I would rather be partners with a grizzly bear, wait no worse, Duncan then be paired with Alejerkdro."

"Okay who would you two rather work with?" Mr. Mclean asked as he entertained the two on the actual notion that he would change their partners.

"Noah" both answered simultaneously. Then eyeballed each other over the others answer.

"Awkward" Mclean managed to say after a period of silence. Cody lifted a delicate eyebrow, and silently asked the taller teen to explain.

"Well like I said earlier I would prefer being paired with him, he is a genius after all" the Latin boy shrugged.

"Ha! I knew you would just want to use him why doesn't that surprise me" Cody placed two pale hands on his hips. He gave Alejandro a smug smile and went on "Noah is actually a _friend_ of mine. I wouldn't be so low as to try to use him for an easy A, like you were probably planning to." Cody finished.

Mclean sighed no longer amused with the two "Look believe it or not. All the partners were chosen by random. It would be unfair for the others if I let you switch. So I am not going to and to be frank about it, it was fun to see you bicker and complain about the predicament but now I am bored so why don't you kiss, makeup and make it work, you can start by holding each other's hands and skip away merrily out of my sight. I have very important teacher stuff to do." Mr. Mclean said with finality towards disputers.

Alejandro and Cody left the classroom in disappointment as Mr. Mclean shooed them away. "Man this sucks." Cody whined. They two agreed to head towards the library, so they can get started on the project and finish as soon as possible.

"If you want I'll just work on the assignment by myself. At least that way I won't have to deal with your sorry excuse for a human being." insulted the Latin mastermind.

"And have you backstabbed me by telling the teacher I didn't work on the assignment, thus failing me, you wish." Cody retorted. "We're going to have to work on this together. No matter how much I _dread_ spending time with you or vice versa."

"Fine if you insist. Hehe you get a free pass on an assignment and you deny it. It's like you want to spend time with me. But I can't really blame you-"Alejandro chuckled "no one can resist my Latin charm."

"Heather did" stated Cody.

"Do not talk about **Heather** around me. That is all in the past and I rather forget about it." Alejandro glared down the smaller boy.

"You deserve what she did to you. After all, you almost got me killed." Cody quickens his pace so he was now a few feet in front of Alejandro.

"When will you get over that? Really you should stop holding such petty grudges. Life would be so much easier." Alejandro simply rolled his eyes then strutted so he was now in front.

"PETTY?" Cody shouted. "You intentionally harmed me and you think I wouldn't hold any ill feelings towards you? What world do you live in bud, cause if you think for one second tha-"

"Enough!" Alejandro loudly spoke up and cut Cody off before he started his rant. "I get it. I am the big bad wolf or whatever. We're at the library already let's just get this over with, shall we?" He stood there and waited for Cody to enter first but Cody didn't budge. "Well?" Alejandro asked after a few seconds past, both just stood still neither moved towards the entry.

"You go in first." Cody said.

" Wh-What, why does it matter who goes in first just go in Cody." Alejandro demanded flabbergasted at Cody's behavior.

"Bro code, that's why it matters dude. If I go in first you'll just insult me and call me a lady. Not going to fall for that…again. So you go in first, I mean if it doesn't _really_ matter then why are you waiting for me to go in before you? When you're already at the door?" Cody questioned.

"Uh it doesn't, nope doesn't matter. I just wanted to be polite is all." Alejandro looked away as he tried to cover his true intentions.

"Then go in first, you're never really civil towards me to begin with so why start now?" Cody gave him a slight frown as he waited for the other to enter.

"…Same time then?" Alejandro posed.

"Same time" Cody agreed. Cody foolishly started to walk-in he assumed Alejandro would do the same, but at the last second the womanizer stopped his pace which caused the geek to walk in the library before him. "Darn it Al!" a peeved Cody said.

"Ladies first" Alejandro teased and let a fit of laughter consume him. Cody huffed and stalked off to a table. He placed his materials down and went off to search for a book. "Sigh some just don't have a sense of humor."

**A/N: Yes it is short but hopefully the chapters will get longer the more I work on it. Any grammar or past and present tense mistakes please tell me critics are welcomed. Read and review and all the jazz…**


End file.
